Cameras are frequently used in conjunction with displays. A camera may be coupled to a display for use as a webcam, for example. When the display is reoriented, the area imaged by the camera may change such that a subject imaged in a previous orientation is no longer visible or is in a suboptimal location. To compensate, a mechanism such as a rotatable mount may be provided to enable user adjustment of the camera orientation following display repositioning.